lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare in Kanto
It all began after I finished beating the Champion in Fire Red. With the Master Ball still in hand, I went to the hidden cave in Cerulean City, started the battle with Mewtwo and captured him. When he was caught, I thought I'd give him a cool name, especially since I saw all the Nightmare on Elm Street films along with pictures of Mewtwo in different evil forms, especially one of him looking just like Freddy Kruger (too bad the image is deleted from DeviantART now). The name I gave him was now known as Mewterror. When I heard about the 2010 remake of Nightmare on Elm Street playing in theaters, I had to put the game down so I could see it with a couple friends of mine who loved that series no matter what. The tension, suspense, and horror of it was absolutely powerful! After seeing the movie, we headed for home and minded our own business. It was then I completely forgot about the Pokémon Fire Red game. On October 5, 2010, I bought the DVD and enjoyed it to no end. I watched it numerous times in broad daylight and loved it no matter what. Luckily, I watched the movie without my family knowing about it. It's been like that for almost three weeks, until that very day............ October 31. After the Halloween party ended, while I was getting my costume put away, I saw my FireRed game that I left out for months and started playing it for my sake. Of course, to my curiosity and surprise, I saw that the FireRed title screen was black, the words were blood red with an eerie font, and the trainer sprite, Ash, was standing next to a shadowy creature with red lines and glowing red eyes. Most of the creature's body was in the shape of Mewtwo. Thinking that it's part of the Halloween special event on a Pokémon game, I pressed start, and I heard an evil laugh from the game. I was startled a bit from it, but I liked it, because the laugh sounded as if an actor with an evil voice put it in the game. I soon hit the option to continue my game, thinking that it'd be fun. But when the game came on, my eyes widened in fear. The game was showing the nighttime as usual along with me standing in Pallet Town, but not only does it show a thunderstorm with rain (like it was Kyogre's nature power in Sapphire and Emerald), but as a GBA version of a haunted theme played, I also saw that the water was red like blood, the houses were on fire, and the ground was littered with dead bodies, humans and pokémon alike! I couldn't believe what was happening; blood, gore and dead people and pokémon in a video game like this! I said to myself out loud, "There's no way the creators could allow something like this!" Worried about what could happen inside the houses, I first entered my rival's house. The room was ransacked the same way as when Team Rocket broke through a house in Cerulean City, only a lot worse, for I saw that there was blood around the area along with a couple puddles. I looked around the whole room until I saw the TV flashing, as if it were announcing any form of the news. However, there was something terribly different about it. When I clicked on it, there was a haunting message, which was saying, "Gary's sister is now dead, and Ash's Mom and rival will be soon." Horrified at the sound of it, I hurried to Mom's House, and inside was a wrecked room just like back at Gary's house, but there was a lot more wreckage everywhere. I saw the TV flashing again, clicked on it and saw another haunting message: "Your mommy's resting peacefully............ now and forever in death." I got my trainer to run up the steps, and to my horror, besides the room covered in a lot of blood, next to Ash's bed was his mother lying dead. I ran my trainer to her, clicked her and all I got was a narration of the following: "……………there's no response. No pulse. She's dead." "Noooo..." I said sadly out loud. I almost shedded a tear of sorrow at this, until I read yet another text box with a threatening message that said, "You're next, Pokémon Master!" Then a familiar rival theme music began playing as Gary barged into the room. He stormed up to me and glared at me with a message that said, "There you are, Ash! I found my house on fire and inside, I found my sister murdered! Tell me the truth! Did you kill her?! Answer me! NOW!" And then I saw the usual choices: >YES >NO Reading the question, I shouted out loud, "No, no! I didn't do it! It's all a mistake!" With that said, I hit 'NO'. I had a feeling he might understand. "LIAR!" He shouted, "I know it was you who killed my sister and destroyed my home! I'm going to kill you right here, right now! You and your pokémon! I won't take no for an answer! This is your last battle, Ash! Prepare yourself!!!" In no time at all, my battle with Gary had started, and the pokémon team he had were the same as when I faced him in the finals with my Venusaur, but in shock, I saw that my entire roster's HP was half empty, in the yellow! I checked my bag to see if there were any hyper potions or anything else I could use, but I found Nothing. Fortunately, my team overpowered them with the best moves I had them do. His defeated message was: "NO! My team lost! This can't be!" Once I'm back in the overworld, Gary said with a really angry message, "I won't let you live like this!! I won't!!!" The screen went dark with the exception of a flashing screen and thunder (representing the lightning and thunder) before the screen came back on, and to my extreme horror, all my pokémon, except for Pikachu (who was standing next to Ash), were murdered! The dangerous trainer then said to me with a threatening message, "There! That takes care of those beasts! Now you're next! I don't care if I'm being a sore loser, cause you don't deserve to live anymore! Prepare! To! DIE!" I was extremely scared. I cried out loud to myself, "Oh no!!" I thought it was gonna be over for Ash and Pikachu, and me. Suddenly, as Bowser's theme from M&L: BiS plays, lightning flashed, and the room went dark again with the exception of the sprites of Ash, Pikachu and Gary, who were looking around. "What the hell?! What the hell's going on?!" My rival shouted. Seeing it as a chance to escape, I ran down the stairs with Pikachu following me like he does in Pokémon Yellow. When we reached the exit of my house, I saw a textbox pop up, making my sprite stop and turn behind him with Pikachu as the words yelled out, "Murderer!! Ash!! Come back here! COME BACK HERE!" I know that that was Gary yelling it out, indicating that he was chasing me. Thinking fast, I had Pikachu and Ash run to Prof. Oak's lab, thinking to myself out loud, "Prof. Oak will know what to do!" When I got there, though, I saw that the room inside was a lot more ransacked than Ash's house and Gary's. There was some blood all over the place, too, along with a bunch of dead scientists. I ran up ahead and saw Prof. Oak, wounded. I clicked on him, and fortunately, he was still alive, but only struggling. He asked me in a weak tone, "…Ash…… thank God you're okay. …what… happened? Is Gary okay?" Being that the trainer I'm controlling is the non-speaking RPG character type, there was a textbox that shows after a moment after Oak's question. "…Oh, good god almighty… I can't believe this… because of his sister's murder, my grandson has gone into a psychotic rage. You must go to Viridian City. Hide in its gym. Because your flying pokémon are killed, run there as fast as you can. Use your bike if you must. …now, go! Don't let Gary catch you! And remember… I'll always…believe…in you…" And then, after a moment of silence, I clicked on Oak, and a new textbox gave me a sad message: "The professor has drawn his last breath. He's dead now…" Taking the professor's advice, I had Ash and Pikachu make a break for it. Matter of fact, to make it a little quicker, I decided to use my bike to ride to Viridian City. Of course, when I attempted to leave Pallet Town, the music 'Hurry!' from Final Fantasy VII started playing as a textbox came up and interrupted me, saying, "Aha! There you are, you FREAKING MURDERER!" It was Gary! He was chasing after me! So as the storm goes on, I had Ash ride his bike through Route 1. As I made my way through the route, I saw that the ground was littered with corpses of humans and pokémon, just like back in Pallet Town. Soon, I arrived at Viridian City, but after the first few steps forward, another textbox appeared, and the words of the crazed Gary shouted, "You won't get away from me! I must avenge my sister by even if it means CUTTING OFF YOUR HEADS!" This got me scared so much, I didn't know what to do. "I gotta hide somewhere!" I shouted, and then I saw the Viridian Gym. Hoping it could keep me safe from Gary, I headed to the gym and went inside. But unlike the usual inside of it, the gym was different. It now looked like the inside of a volcano, lava included! It even looked similar to the inside of the Ecruteak Gym in HeartGold & SoulSilver, only that the pathway is over lava instead of a bottomless pit. Nevertheless, I made my way to the end of the pathway. Once I got there, though, Gary's theme started playing again as the textbox containing his words popped up: "I gotcha now, murderer!!" Then my dangerous rival ran in and stood three inches in front of him before he spoke in a threatening tone, "There's nowhere left to run! I'm gonna kill you and Pikachu, and then the title of Champion and Pokémon Master will be mine!" Just when I thought it's all over for me, once again, lightning flashed and the room went dark, and just like before, only the sprites of Ash, Pikachu and Gary were standing out, looking around. As it happened, the Act 2 theme of Fawful's Stronghold from M&L: BiS began playing. Surprisingly being freaked out, Gary shouted, "There it is again!! This is starting to freak me out! Whoever's doing all this, show yourself!" While watching this, I said out loud, "What's happening?! What the hell's going on?!" Lightning flashes once again, and the lights came on again, but something was different. There was a pokémon standing in the room, right next to Gary, Only that it was no pokémon I've ever seen! The music then changed into a remix of the Nightmare on Elm Street theme that is like a fusion of the 1984 version and the 2010 version of the themes. The music was incredible, I have to admit. "Being a bad sport and a murderer, are we?" The pokémon spoke to him. "Holy shit!! Who the hell are you?!?!" Gary yelled to the creature in shock. The creature laughed evilly as he said, "You pathetic fool! Don't you know who I am? I am one of Ash's pokémon, and he named me… Mewterror!" The pokémon's words came to me in a major shock. Then I saw a close-up of him in a picture. It turns out that he is a fusion of three of the Mewtwo pictures I saw on DeviantART, and a very twisted one! He was now an orange Mewtwo with blood red eyes, a third eye that is all black with a glowing yellow pupil over a Heartless symbol on his forehead, fangs showing from his mouth, a blue furry clawed hand, blue feet, and two slightly curved spikes at the end of his purple tail. He wore a red and dark green striped sweater, a brown fedora, and a metal-clawed brown leather glove. Mewterror became a twisted Mewtwo cosplaying one of my favorite horror movie monsters, Freddy Krueger! "What?!?! No!!! NOOOO!!" Gary cried out in shock, "It can't be true!" That quote just now reminded be a bit of Star Wars, but Mewterror snapped, "Shut up, you chump! It IS true! And for what you did to pokémon, I'm afraid it's time for you to die." My rival tried to escape, but the room, along with the lava, went dark and the screen was flashing a lot as the text of a bloodcurdling scream was shown. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The lights came back on, and standing right next to Ash and Pikachu... was the dead body of Gary Oak. His eyes looked like they were crying tears of blood, the color of his body was pale, one of his arms was removed, and his outfit was completely tattered and drenched in blood. It hit me like a lightning bolt. My rival was murdered. I didn't know whether to feel relieved, or scared. But given the situation here, I was most likely scared. I thought Gary's death was enough for the Freddy Kruger-like Mewtwo. But I was wrong. DEAD wrong. The evil murderer glared deathly at Ash and Pikachu as he spoke in a sinister, "You think I'm done with murdering? Don't be a dumbass! Any death of any pokémon gives me more power, and I want the last of it... from your Pikachu! And you're in the way. There's nothing you can do to save him or yourself from my claw and powers. As a matter of fact, you may want to take a look at your pokémon." Feeling scared, I checked my pokémon roster, and not only was Pikachu there as usual, but also, to my horror, five Unown letters; 'A', 'D', 'E', 'H' and 'T'. But they were arranged in a different order, together forming a word. I spelled the letters together, and they spelled the scariest word ever........ "DEATH?!" I screamed out loud in horror. Mewterror then laughed (in a laughing sound effect) before he said, "That's right, Ash! My five favorite Unown letters and my friends have now bonded with you......because they are my partners in finding my victims! And thanks to them, I found who my next one will be... you! You two will never escape, because my Unown friends are keeping you from escaping with their psychic powers! Sad to say, your quest of being a Pokémon Master has come... to an end. Farewell, Ash Ketchum!!!" The next thing I knew, I was in a pokémon battle against him, and the logo that turns the screen to black was the Team Magma logo, only that the 'M' represents Mewterror. The music in the background was the same music as when you go against Pete in Magical Tetris Challenge. I attempted to make the controls to do the battle, but to my horror, it was as if it were a corrupt tutorial video! The computer was controlling my pokémon! And having them fight against a level 100 Mewterror, too! It started with my level 90 Pikachu using Volt Tackle on Mewterror. It damaged him only a bit. The Mewtwo-like freak responded with Flamethrower. It damaged Pikachu really good, it gave him a burn. Pikachu next tried Quick Attack on Mewterror, but it damaged him only a little bit, and the evil creature hit the poor mouse with a Shadow Ball, damaging him to the area that is close to the red. In severe pain, Pikachu used Thunderbolt. It managed to deplete his health to the yellow. However, Mewterror healed himself back up with Recover, much to my slight annoyance. So Pikachu tried to damage the evil beast with Iron Tail. To my horror, it missed him! After that, Mewterror severely damaged him with Metal Claw. It had gotten Pikachu's HP down to zero, and after the poor yellow creature fainted, the text showed a horrifying message. It did not say "Pikachu fainted". It said "Pikachu died"! The screen then showed the overworld again, and Pikachu was now seen next to Ash lying dead. "Hahahahahahaha! It's all over, Ash! Your pokémon will never defeat me! I am all powerful, and just like you, I will kill all who neglected me! And once everyone in Kanto is dead, I will kill everyone else in the other regions! And now, Ash Ketchum, goodbye!" With that said, he killed Ash in an extremely gruesome fashion, leaving him to be no more than a dead corpse with bleeding claw marks on his face and all over his body. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in despair after seeing this. It was a horrible sight. Satisfied of his work, Mewterror laughed as he shouted in his scary and evil tone, "Now no one will get in my way! I am the dominant Pokémon Master now! And I will be killing everyone in all worlds!" The evil pokémon freak then turned as if he were looking downward, but to my fear, he said, "Starting with you, the player playing this game! I'd like to thank you for having this game around while you were watching the Nightmare on Elm Street movie. If it weren't for that, I never would've achieved such great power. And now I'm going to use you as a guinea pig to test it. I don't care if you delete this data or get rid of this game, I will be coming after you in your nightmares! So to end this miserable game, I have two words: Game Over! So long, loser, and Happy Halloween! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The exact evil and scary laughter was heard as the screen faded to black, and then, two words came up in bright red blood, explaining exactly what Mewterror said: "Game Over". Extremely scared out of my wits, I turned off the game, turned it back on and deleted the game by starting over a new one. I didn't care if I were to start over from the very beginning as long as I didn't have to go through all that again. I stopped when I reached Viridian Forest, and when it was bedtime, I went to sleep. But I had a terrible nightmare as I slept. I was travelling with my Pikachu through Sinnoh. But I heard an evil laughter then turned to my shoulder and saw Pikachu hanging limp and bleeding with his insides coming out! I screamed in horror as I got the bleeding corpse off my shoulder. Then I saw Mewterror face to face, saying hi to me with an evil and sadistic grin before he began laughing evilly as he raised his claw at me. I screamed before I made a run for it. It wasn't long before I was trapped in an alley. As scary, seizure flashing colors went around me, I braced myself for my doom before Mewterror slashed his claw at me. I woke up with an extremely loud scream. My parents came up to me, comforting me about my nightmare, saying it won't happen again. But then, my mother asked me in concern and worry, "What happened to your arm?" Looking concerned, I looked at my arm and saw a nasty bleeding claw mark. It was the mark of Mewterror beginning his scary and evil curse. Video Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Paukymaun Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Random Capitalization Category:DIALOGUE! Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Read by SOG